monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Fallen Brides Story: Sasha, "Embraced in the Bosom of Corruption"/Chapter 4
It was then that Elt sensed something amiss. It was strange — he had already cum three times, and because each ejaculation had come at the end of unbelievable pleasure, they had been an order of magnitude longer and more abundant than usual. Yet he did not feel spent. On the contrary, his penis was arching back inside Lisia as if to say that it still wanted more. "Ngh, ooph..." "Ah...!" Lisia was still basking in the afterglow when Emiyu grabbed her by the hips and lifted her off Elt's penis. Emiyu let out a blissful coo when she saw the penis, coated with virgin blood, love juice and semen, come free with a little pop, and excitedly clambered onto Elt. "W, wait... Wait, Emiyu! Don't do anything rash!" Elt sounded flustered. Now that he had been raped by both Sasha and Lisia it was too late for ethical quandaries, but in Emiyu's case there were physical problems to consider. She was, after all, even younger than Lisia. The sex lying in wait above his penis might be wet, but to his eye it appeared no more than a line. Emiyu, however, wore an innocent smile. She was not the only one — Sasha and Lisia, pressed against Elt's sides, exchanged grins as well. "If I was human, yes. Now, though, I've got the Fallen God watching over me, so it's okay..." "I, I don't believe it." "Don't be afraid... Here... have a taste♪" Emiyu lipped her lips with a flick of her little tongue. Then she split that "line" with her fingers, and displayed the nearly-red pink of her insides as she slowly lowered her hips. Elt struggled, even though he knew it would do know good, but the two remaining apostles of corruption hugged him gently, but firmly, from either side. Together with the shadows that still bound his limbs, they effectively sealed his movements. Elt was given a clear view of his own penis, caked in cloudy fluids and virgin blood, spreading open and entering the "line" of a girl of tender years. It looked painful, but there was no pain in the girl's expression. "Oooaah!" Emiyu's eyes opened wide. Her mouth flapped. She seemed to be enduring an uncomfortable pressure, but it was soon replaced by intense pleasure. A moment later her brows droops, her eyes watered, and her whole frame went slack. Elt's sensations appeared to be linked to Emiyu's expression. In the moment of penetration he experienced discomfort due to her extreme tightness, but once he reached a certain point her insides began to change. The tightness was unchanged, but Emiyu's vagina, lubricated by her copious love juices, began to wriggle as if it had a life of its own, ushering him ever deeper inside her. "Ooo! El, El, El♪" The shape of his penis was practically standing out on her belly. They were joined in a way that could justifiably be called "impalement," but Emiyu clung firmly to Elt's hips and raised her voice in delight. "Aaahh? S, so tight...!" The powerful tightening caused Elt's body to twitch, thrusting upward against his will. "Be a good boy now, alright?" Sasha and Lisia embraced the writhing Elt with greater force, binding him with their soft bodies. "Hee hee. Now, have a nice, looong taste..." Sasha whispered as she reached up to her already deep neckline and pulled her jet-black garments aside. Elt's gaze was irresistibly drawn to the two fruits that tumbled into view. Nestled among the black background of her robes, Sasha's alabaster teats were dazzling to behold. On the tip of each a pale-pink nipple jiggled. Elt was momentarily fascinated. Then he turned bright red and looked away. Even before his eyes had often strayed to Sasha's full, womanly figure. Many times he had admonished himself that it was wrong to look at Sasha, a nun and a hero, that way. Sasha held up her "forbidden fruit" in both her hands, like an offering, then softly let them fall on Elt. His face was soon tucked into the cleavage of her naked chest, and his view obscured. Sasha skillfully conveyed the supple weight of her breasts to Elt's face while maintaining a passage for him to breathe. Enveloped in the blissful weight that covered his entire face and in Sasha's unspeakably pleasant scent, Elt could not but be entranced. "Humph! I'll get bigger one day." Lisia watched Sasha's caress and patted her own flat chest, tears forming in her eyes. "Mmm... I won't... be beaten♪" Emiyu, meanwhile, pressed her hands to Elt's belly and slowly lifted her hips. As they rose, Elt experienced the sensation of an intense constriction licking its way up his shaft. Once it was on the verge of falling out of her, Emiyu swung her hips down again with a little shout. Elt writhed beneath Sasha's breasts. The sensation of forcing Emiyu's tiny hole open brought him dangerously close to orgasm. The blow seemed to have fallen heavily on Emiyu as well. Her tongue lolled out, and she convulsed with a look that did not belong on the face of a girl her age. But the obscene assault did not end at a single blow. Emiyu lifted her hips again, even as they quaked like a newborn fawn. Slide... Smack! Slide... Smack! Emiyu pistoned her little body up and down, moaning all the while. Each thrust gave Elt's penis an intense jolt of pleasure, and scattered her fresh love juices as onto his stomach. "Ah...! That's wonderful, Emiyu♪" Sasha narrowed her eyes in a smile at the sight of her young disciple's passionate ministrations, wiping the soft skin of her breasts on the writhing Elt's cheeks. Elt was now subjected to the intense ministrations of Emiyu's immature womanhood on his nether regions, and to the gentle caress of Sasha's mature breasts on his face. He was at his wit's end, buffeted by waves of pleasure. Lisia, however, was not enjoying herself. She had been left out, and now looked around to see what she could to join in. Her gaze zeroed in on Elt's chest, right in between where the other two were straddling him. "Ehehe...♪" Flashing a dazzling smile, Lisia latched on to Elt's toned chest. Elt, buffeted by pleasure from above and below, now felt a weight on his chest as well. It felt like somebody — actually, there was only Lisia left, so it had to be her — was leaning over him. A moment later... Munch. A sweet pain shot through his right nipple. Lisia had lightly bitten it with her protruding canines. A surprise attack of pleasure. His ejaculation came just as he reached Emiyu's deepest parts. Hot, cloudy fluid launched straight from the mouth of his glans to the mouth of her uterus. The blow had come as a surprise to Emiyu as well. The "prize" that Elt's behavior had convinced her would take more effort to get had been flung at her without warning. "Oh... Aah... Ooo...♪" Emiyu's little womb was being filled to the brim by an ejaculation which, despite being Elt's fourth, had declined in neither volume nor density. The sensation stained her mind the single shade of pleasure. Sasha gave a backwards glance to Emiyu, whose lips flapped as she indulged in her first taste of Elt's essence, and intermittently continued to slowly stroke Elt with her teats to support his orgasm; to ensure that his ejaculation and pleasure would last as long as possible... Her encouragement seemed to be effective. Elt's ejaculation lasted a long time. He released more semen than Emiyu's tiny womb could possibly contain. It began to overflow from the depths of her little sex with in times with his pulsations. "Oh, what a waste♪" Lisia, who had been watching, leaned forward and brought her face to where Elt and Emiyu were joined between their legs. "We mustn't waste donations♪" Sasha released Elt's face and at the same time, and brought her mouth close to the two sexes from the opposite direction as Lisia. Elt, freed from Sasha's breasts, was at last free to look around him again. A shockingly immoral scene burst upon his vision. His own penis was impaled in an innocent girl's sex. It was continuing to pulse, sending such a volume of semen into her that her body could not contain it all. On either side of her the fallen nun and her girl disciple were lapping up the overflow of cloudy fluids, determined not to let a single drop escape. "Mmm, aah... Stop♪ That's... mine♪" "Mph... mwah. Yummy♪" "Mmm. You mustn't spill, Emiyu♪" The obscene scramble continued until Elt's long, long climax came to an end. His penis, having shot its load of seed, was finally released from the narrow confines of Emiyu's flesh. It practically steamed. The trio began to diligently cleanse the sticky coat of semen, love juice and virgin blood that clung to it with their tongues. Suddenly, a sob of regret and vexation reached their ears. "Elt?" Sasha looked up instinctively. Elt was not crying, but he looked like he was about to. "Please... Big sis, both of you... con... control it...! Go back to who you really are...!" Elt lamented, even as he was buffeted by tremendous pleasure. He lamented that he himself had soiled the three, whose minds had been manipulated by monsters. He lamented that he had been powerless to save them. He lamented that he had been too weak to overcome the pleasure, no matter how he tried to deny it. "...Elt, do you really believe that?" "...What?" "Do you really believe that our feelings for you now are artificial... false?" Elt realized that Lisia and Emiyu were giving him serious looks as well. "No... Sasha, you always looked after me like your little brother, such wicked thoughts would be... A, and even if you two did love me like an older brother, it wasn't like... Ah!" Elt's words trailed off in a little scream. Before he had even finished speaking, the trio had lightly bitten his head, shaft, and ball sack, respectively. When he looked down, teary eyed, to ask what they thought they were doing, he encountered three pointed stares and looked away in spite of himself. "...How sad. We weren't able to get our heartfelt feelings through to you..." "I, I'm telling you, you only feel that way because of the mana, and..." "You're wrong. I have proof." Sasha's tone was definite. "Pr, proof?" "Yes. The proof is..." "..." "..." For some reason, at this point Sasha's already-flushed face turned as red as an apple. Elt wondered dubiously what she could possibly still have to be embarrassed about. "O, once or twice, before... On my own, I, I, I've..." "...?" "c, comforted myself... thinking of you..." Sasha stared stiffly at Elt as she spoke. "...Comforted...?" "I, I've pleasured myself!" Sasha blurted out, flushing so red it looked like she might collapse at any moment. "Y, y, you... did that...?" "Yeah. I've... done it too..." As if to sink the boot into the already-confused Elt, Lisia added her confession while turning just as red as Sasha. "..." Emiyu said nothing, but hung her head and fidgeted. "Are you still not convinced, even after this...? I was... never pure of heart... I, I'm a shameful woman..." Sasha looked up at Elt with tears in her eyes, and the girls trained earnest stares on him as well. Elt's own thoughts were caught up in a whirlpool of confusion. If, maybe, they were telling the truth, then... "N, no, but... but that can't...!" "Oh, enough! I'll make you understand with my body," Lisia muttered, seeing that Elt still intended to argue. She jumped on him and stole a kiss, twining her tongue around his as if to say that she would not let him say another word. "I... I'll show you with my body, too... lots and lots..." Emiyu leisurely began to run her tongue over Elt's nipples. "If words won't get through to you, I won't speak with my words anymore. Please, just feel it." Sasha quietly got to her feet, turned her back to Elt, and slowly lowered her hips while displaying her peach-shaped bottom. Once she made contact with his glans, she swung her hips down in one quick motion, taking him deep inside her. Her tail jingled with joy. Just like that, she began to swing her plump bottom up and down, making an obscene rhythm echo in the chapel. Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Elt was being tossed about by pleasure like a boat rocked by stormy seas. He had thought that he had already cum all he could, but in spite of that he could feel something hot boiling up in his balls. He could not make sense of it. What in the world had happened to his body? "...Hee hee. Your own body puzzling you? There's no mystery; you've already nearly become an incubus thanks to all of our mana♪" Elt was shocked by Sasha's information. "And, mmm, I've erected a barrier around this chapel, aah, so that neither monsters nor humans will, ngh, bother us, so... n, nobody will be able to get in for, aah, two or three days." "What...?" "That should be long enough for, ooo, our feelings to get through to you♪" Sasha swung her hips faster and faster as she spoke. She banged them into Elt so hard that her overflowing whitish love juices were beaten to a foam, and her plump teats bounced like jelly. Her two disciples greedily devoured Elt's chest and lips, making free use of their tongues, as if to insist that they would get their feelings through to him as well. The little tongue that lapped at the inside of Elt's mouth, and the tiny lips that played with his nipples, and the womanhood that sucked at his penis whited out his mind with pleasure. He could no longer think it all. Then he felt an incredible bliss come welling up from the inexhaustible supply of essence his testicles produced. "Aah-aaaahhh♪" Sasha made a high, clear, beautiful cry of ecstasy ring through the chapel. It was the very hymn of corruption. Elt could feel the seed being ceaselessly replenished in his testicles, even as the pleasure of something being extracted from his hips overwhelmed him. The sensation made him realize that this unbearable bliss was no more than the preamble to the hell of pleasure that was about to commence. Clang. Clang. Clang. It was around then that the tolling of a bell resounded in through the sky over Lescatié, now stained a purplish red. It was the sound of the bell that hung over the church. Strangely, there was no hand to ring it. The bell swung back and forth of its own accord, ringing out loud peals. If a human of the Order had heard that sound, it would have sounded to them like a last, mournful cry of the Chief God from a church that had been a symbol of the faith. If a monster had heard it, it would have sounded to her like the Fallen God's loud victory cheer to celebrate the birth of a new country. But as it happened, although the noise did reach the ears of both humans and monsters, none of them had the leisure to contemplate such things. Because, in the main streets and in the side streets, inside homes, in gardens, in the hovels of the slums, in back alleys, in the apartments of the royal palace, anywhere and everywhere, love juices and semen flew, flesh collided with flesh, and cries of pleasure echoed, heedless of reputation or appearance. Clang. Clang. Clang. The pealing of the bell continued to resound in the air of Lescatié, awash with wet noises and ecstatic moans. ◊ ♦ ◊ ♦ ◊ Category:Fallen Brides Stories